


Bittersuite

by Averyboredfella (orphan_account)



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (Movie)
Genre: Angst, Blunt Mike, Ficlet, Fluff, Free Verse (Kind of), Hopeless Romantic Tommy, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Movie based, Tommy is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Averyboredfella
Summary: After Tommy's incident on the bus with his fiance Mike decides to offer him some comfort.





	Bittersuite

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language.Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I watched the dirt and coukdmt find fan fiction based on the movie (Yes, I know there are Mötley Crue ones, but you know what I mean ;)). Here is something I wrote after watching the movie. I don't expect anyone to read it but it had to be done.

He did it, he smacked a woman. Everything his mother had taught him went downhill in less than thirty seconds. The drummer tried to forget how she looked at him when he punched her. He was going to marry her, even have kids. Tommy sobbed at those thoughts, taking another swing from his vodka bottle, which probably belonged to Mick, but he didn't care. He wanted to be drunk, to make the pain go away.

"There you are, feeling sorry for yourself as always." A deep, low voice said.

"Fuck off,l-leave me alone old man." Tommy snapped, his eyes full of tears that felt hot on his cheeks once they fell from his eyes.

"Whatever, enjoy your pity party and keep the bottle," Mick said drily. Tommy lifted his head looking at his bandmate who was sitting near him staring at him, unimpressed.

"Sorry man about being a dick and taking your bottle." Tommy apologized.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Mick asked. Tommy swallowed hard at his inquiry and nodded.

"You get your heart broken because you are impulsive. Love is something that develops with time not in a minute or after fucking a slob." The older man explained, annoyed. Tommy wanted to fight that statement, he truly did but at the last moment, he decided to shut his mouth for once and analyze each word carefully. His bandmate was right, he always did things without thinking. Living the moment and not caring about the consequences, no wonder, he always ended up feeling hurt and used.

"Shit man.." The younger man sighted, throwing one arm across his face. Mick words didn't made him feel better but they surely helped him to open his eyes.

"You will find love drummer, just don't force it," Mick commented, taking a swing from the nearly empty vodka bottle.

"I just wanted to have a love story just like my parents. They are so happy and I kind of want the same you know?" Tommy was starting to feel pathetic with all his rambling about love and soul mates.

"Look, I want to be handsome and that's not going to happen. We have to learn to live with what we have." Mike replied, there was a hint of pain in his voice, Tommy noticed it.

"But you are handsome, like a vampire and the way you play ..woah," Tommy said, beaming with enthusiasm. It was something natural for him, to praise the people he admired and cared about.

"Do you really mean that ?" Mike asked faking indifference. He wasn't good at expressing his emotions, that's why he loved playing so much. That was the only way he could release everything and feel like himself.

"Of course I do! you are beautiful," Tommy replied with even more enthusiasm than before. The guitarist was glad that the rest of their bandmates were asleep in the front. It gave him a feeling of intimacy with the other man.

"Shit.," Mike mumbled. He had never been called 'beautiful' by anyone, not even his mother called him that. It made him feel strangely warm and soft.

"I-I am sorry man, no homo." Tommy quickly explained, clearly paranoid.

"Just try not to get your heart broken again. We need you focused." 

Tommy flinched at Mick's reply. He wanted to be nice but as always he didn't respect boundaries or knew when to shut his mouth.

"I won't." He said softly, he needed something to keep his hands busy or forget about how cheesy he was acting with one of his band members.

"And thanks, I think you are also you know, not bad looking and extremely virtuous with your drums." 

"Oh, thanks man," Tommy said smiling for the first time after the incident.

"Your girl or ex was alright we left her with a friend. Listen, I know sometimes women can get on your nerves but don't do that again, ever. Its that clear?" Mike said bluntly. Tommy nodded, embarrassed with the reminder of what he did. He wanted to forget all about it but, it was going to take him some time.

"I am sorry, really. I love my mother and believe me, that's why I feel bad even if she disrespected her.." Tommy sobbed again.

"Fuck, come here." Mike gruffly said, grabbing the skinny boy in a rough much-needed hug. Tommy cried on his hair while hugging him back. The hug took all of his pain away, better than any drug or alcohol he could ever have.

"Thank you man, you are cool," Tommy said after a while smiling again. His eyes were shining and Mike wanted to punch that stupid expression out of his face, it made him feel strangely warm and he hated it.

"You say to anyone about this I" ll murder you with your drum sticks." The older man said grunting at the pain he was starting to feel on his back for being in the same position for too long.

"Can I have another hug?" Tommy asked hopefully. He was really testing his luck and again, acting under impulse.

"I am not your mom," Mike replied coldly.

"You are old enough to be my mom," Tommy said grinning, grabbing a  bottle of Night Train that he hid earlier under his pillow.

 

"Fuck off and give me that," Mike said almost smiling. Tommy willingly gave up his bottle to the older man. It was the less he could do. The guitarist took a long gulp as Tommy watched him with admiration.

"I feel happy now, with you here. It's like our own little party." Tommy commented out of the sudden. Mike frowned for a moment but quickly relaxed again. The boy was always saying strange things.

"Um glad I could help but don't get too clingy. I won't be doing this every night with you, it's very strange, even for me." 

Tommy 's face fell. He was used to Mike boldness but at that moment he didn't need or wanted that kind of reaction.

"It's fine I won't make you. I understand that you rather die drowned that put up with my shit." Tommy replied.

"Oh damn you and your pity parties! " Mike sighed, kissing Tommy. The younger man froze at first but quickly reciprocate the kiss. It was a sweet, short kiss with not too many saliva or tongue. Very different from the way Tommy liked to kiss.

"Mike I.." 

"Tommy it's nothing. It doesn't mean anything, just forget about it and try to sleep. We have two shows tomorrow, good night." Mike said grabbing the almost full bottle of night train as he threw himself on the other bunk bed.

 

"It meant a lot." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes and licking his lips. He was going to have his heart broken more often if that meant kissing Mick again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction made for fun!


End file.
